For I am deadand cannot be loved
by Moo-Hitori-No-Yugi
Summary: Yami doesn't love Anzu...because he's already dead...Read here how she felt to it and how Yami will express it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will...

A/N: Hi, I'm not new...I'm young, but not new. I'm not old either. I'm still young...Am I going crazy over this?! Well, anyway...I was formerly known as yami-lor-kris...Whatever...I...made this fic...Enjoy the novel-like...thing...I hope it doesn't bore you out.

/../ -something something means character change okay?

For I am dead...

The blazing snow swept across the deserted road. Anzu stood on the other side, feelingcold and freezing. She looked up to the sky, as snowflakes quilted her coat and face.

It's all Yami's fault...

/........................................................................................................./

Yami was lying down in his bed, thinking. "Well, well, well...Must I go to Anzu? She's crazy, I mean...Who would go out at a time like this?" And with that he looked outside,staring at the thick and heavy snow just piling by the window.

"Why does she want me to go?"

Yami plunked near the window and looked at the hefty size of the snow piling at the barricade. He wiped the dripping mist to reveal snowflakes gracefully falling from the sky.

/........................................................................................................../

Anzu couldn't bear to take it any longer. It gave the impression that the icy-cold snowflakes pierced through her coat making her exhale a pure white breath. Her vision seemed to die away as more snowflakes collapsed in her hair. The snow concealed her feet as she said to herself...as she breathed slowly and deeply...

"Yami...please...just one...more...time..."

/........................................................................................................../

Yami saw the substantial snow and became agonized. He took his coat and left the house in a rush. The wind was so strong that it enveloped his eyes as he walked...His body was submerging into the snow, almost up to his knees and struggled walking.

/........................................................................................................../

When he had attained the place where Anzu could have been lingering, he saw not anything. He looked around and clutched his coat more as he bent to the figure near him. The figure was blanketed by the pile of snow. Yami brushed the snow gently off the figure. "Oh my God! Anzu!" ,Yami said worriedly. "Anzu! Are you alright Anzu?" Yami saw her face, as pale and white as the snow she was interred in. He brushed the snow gently off her face and at the moment he stroked Anzu's eyelashes, Anzu fluttered her eyelashes. "Yami? Yami- is---that you?", Anzu faintly spoke. "Yes, I'm here", replied Yami, gazing at Anzu. "You-you...came..." Anzu murmered. "Of course Anzu...I'm your friend and I would never do anything to hurt you. ", Yami stated and held her face gently. Anzu took his hand, held it near her face and she said, "Yami...you're so warm..." With a sigh of relief, Anzu fainted and lost consciousness. ""Anzu? Anzu! Are you all right?" "Don't worry Anzu...Everything will be all right.."

"It'll be all right..."

/........................................................................................................../

"It's all my fault..."

"All mine..." Yami thought. If he had been there earlier, none of this wouldn't have happened! "Why couldn't I sense that she was in danger?!" Yami said angrily to himself. She almost froze to death and again, "It's my fault."

/........................................................................................................../

Yami considered his feelings...deep inside his soul...Does he really have feelings for Anzu? "No, it's just not possible, Anzu, you and I can never..." Yami nervously said clutching his head. He knew she loved him, but he swore, "I'll never love anyone..."...If he were to, the world would again collapse into the darkness it fell into.

/........................................................................................................../

Yami remained silent and speechless. He thought about Anzu; her love, her support..."Um...Love? Give me a break." Yami stated. That's just nothing and that's also trouble. His mind gave a shock of pain from the snow, the more with his body when he carried Anzu. He fell asleep on the table, as Anzu is sleeping on his bed.

For I am dead and cannot be loved...

A/N: Stay tuned for part 2...Don't blame me if that sucks...Really, I'm still 7 and I can't get this straight...Please review and tell me what you think. I promise I'll continue if you do...


End file.
